


i'd rather misbehave

by heroiism



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, PWP, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Kara Danvers, kara tries domming for the first time and lena gets fucked within an inch of her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiism/pseuds/heroiism
Summary: Kara has never really been very vocal about her preferences during sex with Lena. It comes as no surprise to either of them that Kara enjoys giving far more than she does receiving, but how she goes about it always makes Lena feel like there is something sinful and vulgar lurking beneath her lovemaking prowess, aching to be revealed. Somewhere deep down, Lena is convinced, Kara harbors an uninhibited carnal side which she is determined to uncover.





	i'd rather misbehave

“How do you feel about being dominated sexually?” Kara asks while perusing a Cosmopolitan tabloid at the kitchen counter one afternoon as if it were nothing more than asking if Lena had plans for the weekend. Lena has taken notice of the way Kara regards sex with such nonchalance, however the question catches her at such an unprecedented moment that she can’t help but stop abruptly in her endeavors to turn her full attention to the woman leaning against her countertop.

“Where’d that come from?” Lena says through a bemused laugh, peering over the rims of her glasses at Kara who merely lifts the magazine in her hands to expose the cover in lieu of an answer, her eyes still skimming over the article. Lena figures that Kara found something, likely a survey piece on the sexual preferences of a handful of C-list celebrities that prompted her query. Albeit the circumstance, Lena ponders this thoughtfully; considering her words carefully before speaking,

“I... Would not be opposed.” She purses her lips as she pulls her glasses off and sets them aside. Kara’s eyes flicker up to meet hers, the quirk of her eyebrows challenging the exact veracity of her statement. The silence that follows is deafening before Lena finally blurts, “Yes. I would very much enjoy that... Truthfully, I think I’d prefer it.” Lena rises from her seat on the couch, setting her laptop down on the coffee table.

The thought of Kara pressed up against her back, taking full control over her causes her breath to hitch which she skillfully hides with a small cough.

Kara’s gaze does not waver, as she studies Lena with an intensity that makes her heart pound. “What exactly does _‘it’_ entail?” Kara maneuvers her way around the kitchen island, her bravado imposing on Lena’s space from all the way across the room.

“Oh... Um.” All intelligible thoughts have abandoned her in light of the tightening feeling thrumming low in her stomach. She has never quite considered exactly what she wants done to her, but with Kara’s prompting she cannot help but allow her mind to get creative.

…Kara pushing her up against a wall, shirt half unbuttoned with Lena’s legs wrapped around her waist, their bodies grinding and pushing against one another like horny teenagers dry humping in the backseat of a car...

…The stark contrast of her rapidly heating skin juxtaposed with the cool glass panes of her office window as Kara works her from behind, chastising her for her obscenity...

Lena has to force herself to stop.

“So, bondage? Degradation? Physical discipline? That sort of stuff?” Kara suggests with just the slightest inflection of licentious intent lilting in her voice, and it takes every ounce of Lena’s quickly deteriorating willpower to hold off the mental image of Kara bending her over a table.

She nods in response. “Yes. Yes to all. And more.” She adds, biting down on her lower lip.

Kara’s gaze is piercing and insistent, drawing her in. “Which means?” Kara murmurs, her interest clearly piqued. She steps closer to Lena who shivers slightly,

“I’m open to experimentation.” Lena blushes. Ah, ever the scientist.

“Noted.“ Kara says with a hint of a grin, adjusting her glasses with one hand, the other lightly brushing along Lena’s thigh up towards her hip. “Safe word?” Kara’s gaze is insistent, implying the importance of the topic.

Lena pauses for a moment, deep in thought. “Edge.” She eventually deliberates.

Kara crinkles her nose, “Like... _Morgan Edge?_ ” She asks with thinly veiled disgust.

Lena nods, “Yeah. It’s almost poetic.” She muses.

“Well, he’s certainly a turn-off, so it will undoubtedly kill the mood.” Kara reasons, her hands slipping over the supple curves of Lena’s waist, pulling her into her arms. “Why not tell me all of this before?” Kara’s tone is soft and genuinely inquisitive; straying pointedly from their blithe banter. Lena can only offer a shrug in response,

“I didn’t peg you as the type to be into that sort of thing.” She admits, easing into Kara’s touch, allowing herself to become completely immersed in her essence as Kara alienates the space between the two of them, allowing her hands to rest on Kara’s arms.

“What makes you think that I wouldn’t like it?” Kara’s eyebrows knit together, only slightly miffed by Lena’s implications. The rest of her gaze safe for the conflict is occupied by an unfamiliar, hungry look that sets the pits of Lena’s stomach aflame and she flexes her hands against Kara’s biceps.

“Well, you don’t typically venture very far into exploring that facet whenever we have sex.” Lena suddenly feels very aware of the way her words fit in her mouth, she feels like she’s sweltering under the pressure of Kara’s gaze alone. Kara does tend to tread on the more innocuous side during sex, however, this factor only exacerbates Lena’s curiosity.

"Are you implying that I can’t top without being affectionate and concerned? Because I absolutely can. And I will.” Kara’s voice stoops dangerously low and Lena swallows hard, her skin bristling with the exponentially growing tension between the two of them.

“Oh?” She baits with a lofty quirk of her brow, having already accepted the imminent consequences, leaning in ever so slightly to allow their lips to brush together, “Then show me.”

Kara doesn’t need to be told twice. As soon as the words leave Lena’s mouth, she has her back up against the wall and Kara’s at her throat before she can breathe out her satisfaction; suddenly she’s forgotten how to stand. One hand is grasped firmly under her chin, holding her head in it’s place; the other is pressed at an arms length to the wall, one knee wedged tantalizingly between her thighs. Before she can ask what comes next, Kara’s lips are at work as she marks down the silken skin of her neck with angry, red blemishes, huffing in complacency against the graceful jut of her girlfriend’s collarbone as her Lena stifles a gasp of pleasure. Kara’s lips linger briefly before darting up to graze underneath her jaw. It’s enough to coax a shiver down Lena’s spine, and Kara, picking up the minute acceleration of her girlfriend’s heartbeat, chuckles. A low dulcet rumble deep from within her chest,

“Was this your plan all along? To get me to think it was my decision to fuck you like this?” Kara’s teeth flash and catch Lena’s earlobe.

Lena shudders and tenses her wrists sharply, trailing her nails over Kara’s obliques, reveling in the hiss that slips from between Kara’s clenched teeth. “What would you do if I said yes?” She challenges.

“Well.” Kara purrs against her skin without sparing a single moment to reassess. “Perhaps I’ll just have to punish you.” She quips, punctuating her sentence with a nip at the gentle slope where Lena’s collar meets her neck. Lena sighs out her approval as her hands fumble over the fabric of Kara’s shirt.

Kara growls, her grip on her chin slipping down over the curves of Lena’s waist and hips and settling possessively on the small of her back as her lips travel towards the plunge of her breasts. Lena pushes her body roughly against Kara’s, furiously trying in vain to compensate for the lack of friction, her hand threading through Kara’s hair, pulling her closer still. Suddenly, Kara’s movement stills and the pressure along her inner thighs ceases, much to Lena’s chagrin and she’s left clinging to Kara’s built shoulders. She opens her mouth to convey her protest.

“Don’t move.” Kara whispers fiercely, her teeth closing over the tender flesh of her breast and Lena’s knees nearly buckle. This was a tone Kara reserved only for her enemies in combat, assertive, powerful, and dominant. This was not her concerned, demure, tentative Kara Danvers. This was Supergirl.

Every flicker of Kara’s fingertips over Lena’s exposed skin is precise, and calculated; it’s an implication of her carnal intentions that reaches Lena’s rapidly clouding consciousness as clear as day. A testament to her devotion, and perhaps her own stubbornness too, Lena muses in between the little feminine whimpers that occupy the negative space between her lips and Kara’s ear. A wandering hand tours the curvature of her waist and hips, mapping out the amplitude beneath her fingertips, settling possessively on the small of her back as the other undoes the buttons of her blouse. Kara wastes no time administering open-mouthed kisses to Lena’s newly exposed skin, the offending article cast unceremoniously on the floor somewhere forgotten and Lena finds that she doesn’t have the capacity to care, as Kara’s hands are now working fastidiously on the clasp of her bra. With her hands preoccupied, Kara snags the fabric attaching the two padded cups between her teeth as Lena’s slips her arms free of the straps, and casts the garment aside.

Lena, having assumed Kara’s eager pace, matches her vivacity with earnest, dragging her nails along the sinuous brawn of Kara’s bicep, almost pleading with her to move faster. Kara, noticing Lena’s urgency, stills the fervidity of her movements, seeming to be perfectly content in continuing her agonizing ministrations.

Lena cannot help but stop to marvel at the power and control Kara maintains; the passion, the animosity, and she groans out of sheer frustration that her girlfriend won’t just force her down into the mattress and ravage her until she sees white. No, Kara will know better than to just play into her hands like that, she’s under no obligation to play nice and after all, Lena did ask.

“I thought I ordered you not to move.” Kara remarks, closing one hand over Lena’s wrist, pinning it down against the wall along with the slow, insistent press of her hips against Lena’s, minimizing her ability to satiate herself. Lena tosses her head back, her legs trembling at the restraint. Seemingly satisfied, Kara returns her attention to Lena’s chest, palming one of her breasts as her lips travel upwards to capture Lena’s again, swallowing the moans that escape her as Kara rolls her nipple between her fingers. Kara pulls away to soothe the fiery trail of kisses along the underside of her jaw, leaving Lena gasping for breath. She struggles fruitlessly against the pressure of Kara’s strength, her other hand combing desperately through blonde curls as Kara teases her. For a moment, Lena feels Kara’s movements falter to a grinding halt before resuming, as if she were considering admonishing Lena for her disobedience. As if she were saying, “I’ll punish you for that later…”

Lena’s cognizance is beginning to taper, as Kara’s fingers are doing harrowing things to her stomach. She can feel the heat of her own arousal gathering at the apex of her thighs, her legs begging for a reprieve. However, Kara slips down over her body and replaces her fingers with the wet seal of her mouth, her tongue working in tandem with the press of her lips, flicking over the rosy bud. Lena’s barely manages to stifle a cry with her hand as her back arches.

“ _Kara_.” Lena gasps.

Kara’s gaze flickers up, unwavering and piercing her through and through to her very core. _Oh god._

Kara appears to delight in the face of ecstasy that stares back down at her, closing her teeth around Lena’s pearled nipple. She pulls away and straightens, her hand releasing Lena’s wrist only to reach behind her and undo the zipper on the back of her skirt. She lets it pool in a heap on the floor, and waits for Lena to step out of it.

“On the bed.” She whispers, and Lena finds that she can only whimper and oblige in response as Kara disappears into their bathroom. Just as Lena is musing over the many other ways she could challenge Kara sexually, she re-emerges, harness in hand. The sight of the silicone piece makes Lena’s chest flush; she’s only ever felt it’s fullness in deep, loving strokes with Kara atop her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she holds her like she’s the most precious thing in the universe. The thought of Kara’s hips driving into hers with the full intent to fuck her blind leaves Lena with a spinning consciousness and a throbbing desire between her legs, it’s almost shameful how badly Lena needs her. She watches Kara fasten the straps around her thighs and slide herself onto the edge of the bed beside her, Lena wets the seam of her lips and catches her bottom lip between her teeth. Kara truly is a sight to behold wearing a strap on, the galaxy patterned dildo jutting almost comically from her hips. Something about it always makes Lena weak at the knees and makes her palms burn. Perhaps it’s the insinuation that it’s length will soon be buried inside her as she grinds her hips against Kara’s, matching her speed thrust for thrust. Perhaps it’s the release of her own inhibitions as she relinquishes control to be taken care of. 

“I want to watch you suck me off.”

Kara’s demand truncates Lena’s train of thought, intercepting her at a juncture with such an unprecedented request, Lena can barely wrap her head around the thoughts that follow, homing in on Kara’s words, repeating on a continuous loop in her head. Lena fumbles with forming a coherent sentence gracelessly for a moment, blinking owlishly in sheer confusion before Kara repeats herself, firmer this time, tossing one of her pillows onto the floor in front of her.

“Get on your knees. I want to watch you suck me off, Lena. I want to fuck that pretty little mouth.

“Oh, dear _G_ _od_...” Is all Lena has the capacity to say in response, her jaw slackened as she pushes herself off the bed and kneels in front of Kara, between her legs. Lena swallows hard.

Kara watches Lena tentatively lower her mouth to the base of the dildo, running her tongue up the length to the tip before closing her lips around the head.

“That’s it, good girl.” Kara murmurs, threading her hand through Lena’s dark hair as Lena works her up and down with her tongue. Lena has never quite considered the effect Kara’s praise would have on her; however, in the heat of the moment Lena feels spurred by Kara’s affectionate approval, raising her expectant gaze to meet Kara’s with a saccharine innocence. Lena finds herself slowly acclimating to the size and lets out a low moan as her lips graze the fabric of the harness at the base, the length fully taken into her eager mouth. She pulls away, and lowers herself back down again, bobbing her head slowly to accommodate as Kara watches her with hungry eyes, her nails raking gently over her scalp, guiding her up and down.

“Mm. Rao, Lena...” Kara whispers as Lena pulls away panting, “You certainly know how to put on a show.”

Lena wipes her mouth and sits back, her eyes hooded and pleading, 

“Kara...” She whispers, marveling at the sight of Kara laid out before her, shirt undone, exposing the rigid topography of her toned abdomen.

Kara, who knows she’s made her wait long enough, seems to get the message. Lena rises to her feet and eases herself back onto the bed as Kara eyes her up and down as if she’s waiting to savor her until she absolutely cannot stand to any longer. It takes her all of two seconds before she’s pushing Lena roughly against the pillows, looping her fingers through the straps in her underwear, and swiftly pulling them off of her body. Lena can feel herself dripping with her own arousal, her cunt throbbing at the thought of Kara buried up to the hilt inside of her. She watches in ardent agony as Kara applies a considerable amount of lube, however she’s entirely certain with how wet she is, they won’t need it.

Kara kneels between her legs, propping Lena open with her hand. Kara’s fingers trace the inside of Lena’s thigh, slipping over the wet heat of her cunt, tracking through her slick folds up to her clit. Lena’s hips jump and she lets out a whine.

“Mm. You’re so wet for me, Lena...”

Lena throws her head back against the pillows and moans at the pressure of Kara’s cock as it replaces her fingers, she can feel the tip teasing at her entrance.

“You want this?” Kara taunts, grinding the length against her clit. Lena wants her so desperately she could sob, and Kara seems perfectly content to contest the lengths that Lena would go to for it.

“Fuck... Kara, please. Give it to me, I need it...” Lena pleads, pushing back against Kara’s insistent teasing to alleviate the tension between her legs. 

“Yeah? You need this?” Kara hisses, plunging the entire length into Lena with a single, broad stroke of her hips. Lena chokes out a gasp as Kara’s member fills her. Kara wastes no time, still devoted to proving her point, she begins to move. Her strokes are deep and rough, drawing low, wanton moans from Lena’s lips.

It isn’t until that she shifts her hips, angling herself so that the head of her cock pushes up against the thick, ridged patch of nerves along her front wall that Lena cries out.

“Fuck, Kara, yes!”

Kara lets the depth of her strokes taper into shallow, rapid movements, Lena’s hips moving in tandem with hers with a fervid earnest. Kara brings one hand away from the side of Lena’s head where she was propping herself up, and closes it over Lena’s throat. Not applying enough pressure to endanger her, but just enough to establish her control, her dominance over Lena’s willing submission. It’s a simple movement that sends Lena’s comparatively dulled senses into screaming color. The slight restriction of oxygen to her lungs clouds her consciousness and sends her flying. Lena can feel herself perching dangerously close on the precipice of ecstasy, her moans turning into choked whimpers and pants as Kara drives her hips mercilessly against hers. 

“God, don’t stop. I’m so close...!” Lena whines, fisting her hands into the bedsheets, her eyes screwed shut.

Kara stills her hips and pulls out, instantly depriving Lena of the release she’s been craving, and Lena’s eyes shoot open to glare up at her.

“Kara, what are you—

“Get on your hands and knees.” Kara orders.

Lena’s desperation and desire alone are enough to prompt her into obeying, and she turns herself over, propping herself up on trembling arms. Kara tenses her grip on Lena’s hips and thrusts herself back into her soaking heat and Lena has to muffle her cry of ecstasy in a pillow. From this angle, Lena finds that this position yields a different kind of pleasure and a newfound swell of something carnal, something intrinsic and vulgar within her that she can’t help but want to dive headfirst into. It forces new sounds from her throat and gives her submission a new and animalistic quality. She feels obscene and exposed, almost shamed by how much she’s enjoying this and she buries her face into her bedsheets. Kara reaches down, her hand combing through Lena’s hair before giving it a hard yank.

“I don’t want you to hold anything back, I want to hear you say my name, Lena.”

Lena pulls herself up, gasping out Kara’s name in between each thrust. She feels Kara relinquish her grip on her ponytail, only for her hand to collide sharply with her ass, wrenching a yelp from her throat. She completely forgot Kara’s promise to punish her, and it makes her wish she had been obedient, but something deep and visceral inside of her wants to beg for Kara to do it again. Kara’s voice is rough and domineering above her.

“Do you want this?” It’s as much of a tease as it is a request for Lena’s consent, and Lena can’t help but admire her subtlety.

“Yes... Please...” Lena chokes out.

Another smack lands hard on her ass and Lena gasps.

“Yes, _what?_ ”

“Yes... Kara.” Lena lets herself fall forward, arching her back to give Kara better access, her hands searching for something to anchor herself.

Another smack.

“Good girl. Tell me who makes you feel this good.”

Lena raises her head, moaning as Kara grinds her hips against hers,

“Y-you do, K-Kara...!” She whines out, feels the familiar build of tension and heat coiling rapidly in her stomach once again, her skin bristling with potential energy.

“That’s right.” Kara growls.

Lena inwardly hopes that Kara will praise her again, every inch that still retains her self-control strains against the imminence of her impending orgasm to keep her from ripping to shreds,

“Oh god... I-I’m close...!” It’s almost a plead for Kara to keep going.

“Good, come for me, Lena.” Kara pants, her nails digging into the flesh of Lena’s hips as Lena shatters around her. If ecstasy were a tangible entity, Lena would be drowning in it, overtaken by it.

“Oh, fuck... Kara...!” Each word is a different, warbled pitch as Lena chokes out another moan and chases it with a strangled cry, moaning out Kara’s name over and over as she rides out her orgasm, Kara working her through it. Lena feels herself become weightless, the tension in her body fading to white noise against what feels like a supernova unfurling within her. White spots dance and flicker at the edge of her vision, her body seized with pleasure. She feels as if she has just been set aflame, right down to her nerve endings, as if every cell in her body has combusted. There is a second where Lena fears she’ll never come down from a high like this, and then another immediately afterward where she fears she’ll never experience something this intense and wildly fulfilling ever again.

But that second comes and goes in light of the fatigue that settles heavily in her body. Her elbows give out from sheer exhaustion and she drops against her pillows. She feels the delicious ache of Kara’s absence between her thighs, dull and diluted as if she were pressing on a bruise. The rest of her lower half cannot be spoken for however, as she cannot seem to feel it, Lena rationalizes that an orgasm that satiating is more than worth it.

Kara joins her a few moments later, gathering her up in her arms and cradling her against her chest.

“Hey,” She whispers against her temple, pressing a kiss to her hair. Lena finds that she hardly has the capacity to make noises even vaguely resembling words and mutters something garbled in response. She feels Kara’s laughter at her back,

“That good, huh?”

Lena knows she’s just being facetious. Or cocky. Maybe both. She’s proved her point well and she deserves to gloat at the very least. Lena tries to turn herself over to face Kara and discovers very quickly that her extremities have not yet regained their alacrity, so she just ends up toppling over clumsily. Kara chuckles with amusement as Lena tries again, yielding the same result.

“Aw, come here.” She says with a snicker, wrapping Lena in her arms and turning her around so that they’re nose to nose. She can feel her entire body trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm, sending ripples through her body. Kara seems to revel in the face of complete and utter satisfaction and leans in for a kiss. Kara is so close, Lena needs only to raise her head to level their eyes for their lips to touch. Lena is spurred by the contact as if she has just been shot full of electricity and reciprocates hungrily as if she means repay Kara for all of her generosities with her lips.

“Gosh.” Kara whispers between kisses, as Lena pushes against her, “I certainly—“ kiss, “didn’t expect y—“ kiss, “you to be the—“ kiss, “type for something so—“ kiss, “so...” Kara trails off.

“Dirty?” Lena suggests breathlessly, her tone teasing. Kara bobs her head sheepishly.

“For lack of a better word, yeah.” She admits.

“You’d be surprised.” Lena pants, pulling the comforter up over them.

“Care to enlighten me?” Kara slips eagerly closer, if even possible, her hands sliding over Lena’s body, her thumb caressing the sensitive skin of her breasts and Lena sighs, her eyelids fluttering shut.

“Mm... I’m so much better at showing. But let me rest first.”

Kara’s hand slips down over her stomach to find purchase between her thighs, her fingertips trailing over the slick heat of her throbbing cunt. Lena cants her hips forward instinctively into Kara’s touch, letting out a stilted gasp.

”But where’s the fun in that?” Kara hisses against her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point as Lena’s hand finds its way into her hair. “I’m far from done with you. So why don't you show me how to misbehave?”

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be a part of an ongoing series? Let me know & follow my Tumblr - kryptoniism.tumblr.com


End file.
